icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kincardine Bulldogs
| arena = Davidson Centre ArenaArenaMaps.com | Davidson Centre Arena | Kincardine | ON | Canada | colours = Blue, Red, and WhiteKincardine Bulldogs Jr. C. Hockey Club | coach = Shawn Burrows (2016-17) | GM = Doug KennedyKincardine Bulldogs | Western C Teams | Western Junior C Hockey League | Junior C | Leagues | Ontario Hockey Association | parentclub = Owen Sound GreysOwen Sound Greys | farmclub = | altname1 = Kincardine KinucksKincardineKinucks | altdates1 = 1975-1986 | |}} The Kincardine Bulldogs are a Canadian Junior ice hockey team based in Kincardine, Ontario. They play in the Provincial Junior Hockey League after previously being a member of the Western Junior C Hockey League. History From 1975 until 1986, the Kincardine Kinucks played in the Central Junior "C" and Grey-Bruce Junior "C" Hockey League. They won the league title in 1979'Ontario Hockey Association 2006-2007 Constitution, Regulations and Rules of Competition' by The Ontario Hockey Association (2006). They made it all the way to the Clarence Schmalz Cup All-Ontario Final where they lost to the Bowmanville Eagles in a four game sweep. The team folded in 1986. In 1994, Kincardine came back to the Junior "C" loop, now called the Western Junior "C" Hockey League. After taking three seasons to find their niche in the league, the Bulldogs won the league championship five of the next six seasons. In 1998, the Bulldogs made it all the way to the All-Ontario Championship but lost out to the Glanbrook Rangers 4-games-to-1. The Bulldogs were 2006 and 2007 Western Junior "C" Champions. Since 1995, the Bulldogs have yet to suffer a losing season. In 2004-05, the Bulldogs finished the regular season in second place. Their semi-final match up was against the third seeded Hanover Barons. The Bulldogs defeated the Barons 4-games-to-1. In the league final, the Bulldogs were up against the first seeded Wingham Ironmen. The Ironmen defeated the Bulldogs 4-games-to-3 to win the Western Junior C championship.Home | Ontario Hockey Association The 2005-06 season saw the Bulldogs finish off second in the regular season standings and have a bye through the league quarter-finals. In the semi-final, the Bulldogs locked horns with the third seeded Hanover Barons. The Barons did not prove much of a challenge as the Bulldogs walked through them 4-games-to-none. In the final, the Bulldogs were up against the first seeded Wingham Ironmen. The Bulldogs, despite being the lower seed managed to knock off the Ironmen in 5 games, 4-games-to-1, to win the league and enter into the All-Ontario playdowns for the Clarence Schmalz Cup. In the All-Ontario quarter-final, the Bulldogs ran into the Georgian Mid-Ontario Junior C Hockey League's Penetang Kings. Despite a valiant effort by the Bulldogs, the Kings ended their season 4-games-to-2. The 2006-07 regular season ended with the Bulldogs atop the Western Junior C standings. With a bye in the quarter-finals, the Bulldogs faced a Hanover Barons squad just fresh off of eliminating the Mount Forest Patriots. The Bulldogs kept it quick and beat the Barons 4-games-to-1. In the final, the Bulldogs met the Walkerton Hawks. The Hawks had just finished their best season in years, and were looking for more. The Bulldogs curtailed the Hawks and beat them 4-games-to-1 for a second straight league title. In the All-Ontario playdowns, the Bulldogs again locked horns with the Georgian Mid-Ontario Junior C Hockey League's Penetang Kings. Everything seemed in hand for the Bulldogs, who by game four were leading the series 3-games-to-1. To the Bulldog's dismay, the Kings roared back and won three straight to win the series 4-games-to-3. Season-by-Season Standings (*) The 1999-00 Season was altered drastically due to the folding of the Lakeshore Pirates. As a disproportionate amount of games had been played by each team against Lakeshore, all history of these games were erased.Owen Sound Sun Times Sports Section, November 1999. *1974-1981, 1982-1986, & 1994-1996'Owen Sound Sun Times' Sports Section final standings *1981-1982'London Free Press' Sports Section final standings *1996-2004'Mount Forest Confederate' Sports Section final standings'Owen Sound Sun Times' Sports Section for Goal totals *2004-Present Clarence Schmalz Cup Appearances :1979: Bowmanville Eagles defeated Kincardine Kinucks 4-games-to-none :1998: Glanbrook Rangers defeated Kincardine Bulldogs 4-games-to-1 References External links *Bulldogs Webpage Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Established in 1994 Category:Western Ontario Junior C Hockey League team